


Links to Every Doujinshi I've Translated

by shigeka



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Persona 5, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Added download links, Doujin translation, External Links, F/M, Formerly FFXV only links, M/M, Tagged complete but will be updated periodically when I have the mood to translate something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeka/pseuds/shigeka
Summary: 1. [Final Fantasy XV] Complex Verse by 7days [R18]2. [Final Fantasy XV] Shichigatsu no Bansan by Gohandesuyo [R18]3. [Final Fantasy XV] Soujuku Shounen by Gohandesuyo [R18]4. [Final Fantasy XV] one two step up by LEGO! [R18]5. [Final Fantasy XV] my hero by ring [PG13]6. [Mob Psycho 100] Ritsu no Tanjoubi Present o Kai ni Iku Hanashi by Yoshitaro [PG13]7. [Mob Psycho 100] Bedroom de Madowasete by Mibikko [R18]8. [Boku no Hero Academia] The Age When They Become Aware of Sex by YAYUN [R18]9. [Persona 5] Sex shinai to Derenai ◯◯◯ by MTG [R18]10. [Persona 5] Kono Sekai de Kimi to Koishiyou by MTG [R18] (Collaboration with Noutenki Scans)11. [Final Fantasy XV] Koisuru Oujisama by Gohandesuyo (Inuyama) [R18]12. [Final Fantasy XV] Parasite by karedake [R18]13. [Persona 5] His and Her Story, From October 28th Until the Day it Ends by Medama [PG13]14. [Persona 5] Dream of Butterfly by Medama [R18]15. [Persona 5] Wasurenai Hito by Medama [R18] (Collaboration with Noutenki Scans)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Navigation:
> 
> 1\. **[Final Fantasy XV]** Complex Verse by 7days (Ineminori) [R18] **(Chapter 1)**  
>  2\. **[Final Fantasy XV]** Shichigatsu no Bansan (July's Dinner) by Gohandesuyo (Inuyama) [R18] **(Chapter 1)**  
>  3\. **[Final Fantasy XV]** Soujuku Shounen (Precocious Boys) by Gohandesuyo (Inuyama) [R18] **(Chapter 1)**  
>  4\. **[Final Fantasy XV]** one two step up by LEGO! (Nakagawa Waka) [R18] **(Chapter 2)**  
>  5\. **[Final Fantasy XV]** my hero by ring (Negi Daku) [PG13] **(Chapter 3)**  
>  6\. **[Mob Psycho 100]** Ritsu no Tanjoubi Present o Kai ni Iku Hanashi by Yoshitaro (Almendra) [PG13] **(Chapter 4)**  
>  7\. **[Mob Psycho 100]** Leave it in the bedroom by Mibikko [R18] **(Chapter 4)**  
>  8\. **[Boku no Hero Academia]** The Age When They Become Aware of Sex by YAYUN [R18] **(Chapter 4)**  
>  9\. **[Persona 5]** You Can't Leave If You Don't Have Sex by MTG (ASAHIKO) [R18] **(Chapter 5)**  
>  10\. **[Persona 5]** Kono Sekai de Kimi to Koishiyou by MTG (ASAHIKO) [R18] **(Chapter 6)**  
>  11\. **[Final Fantasy XV]** Koisuru Oujisama by Gohandesuyo (Inuyama) [R18] **(Chapter 6)**  
>  12\. **[Final Fantasy XV]** Parasite by karedake (2310) [R18] **(Chapter 7)**  
>  13\. **[Persona 5]** His and Her Story, From October 28th Until the Day it Ends by Medama [PG13] **(Chapter 7)**  
>  14\. **[Persona 5]** Dream of Butterfly by Medama [R18] **(Chapter 7)**  
>  15\. **[Persona 5]** Wasurenai Hito by Medama [R18] **(Chapter 7)**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. [Final Fantasy XV] Complex Verse by 7days [R18]  
> 2\. [Final Fantasy XV] Shichigatsu no Bansan by Gohandesuyo [R18]  
> 3\. [Final Fantasy XV] Soujuku Shounen by Gohandesuyo [R18]
> 
> Edit: Changed the format, added blogspot link

**Title:** Complex Verse  
 **Author:** 7days (Ineminori)  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
 **Pairing:** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Prompto Argentum  
 **Rating:** R18  
 **Pages:** 36

 **Read Online:** [mrm](https://myreadingmanga.info/7days-ineminori-complex-verse-final-fantasy-xv-dj-eng/) [blogspot](https://shigeka.blogspot.com/2019/11/blog-post_21.html)  
 **Download:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vhe57cw0nqne351/%5B7days%20%28Ineminori%29%5D%20Complex%20Verse%20%E2%80%93%20Final%20Fantasy%20XV%20dj.rar?dl=0)

 

**Title:** Shichigatsu no Bansan (July's Dinner)  
 **Author:** Gohandesuyo (Inuyama)  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
 **Pairing:** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Prompto Argentum  
 **Rating:** R18  
 **Pages:** 16

 **Read Online:** [mrm](https://myreadingmanga.info/gohandesuyo-inuyama-7gatsu-no-bansan-final-fantasy-xv-dj-eng/) [blogspot](https://shigeka.blogspot.com/2019/11/blog-post_73.html)  
 **Download:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gwns0vrfp4xymd0/%5BGohandesuyo%20%28Inuyama%29%5D%207Gatsu%20no%20Bansan%20%E2%80%93%20Final%20Fantasy%20XV%20dj.rar?dl=0)

 

**Title:** Soujuku Shounen (Precocious Boys)  
 **Author:** Gohandesuyo (Inuyama)  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
 **Pairing:** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Prompto Argentum  
 **Rating:** R18  
 **Pages:** 26

 **Read Online:** [mrm](https://myreadingmanga.info/gohandesuyo-inuyama-soujuku-shounen-final-fantasy-xv-dj-eng/) [blogspot](https://shigeka.blogspot.com/2019/11/blog-post_42.html)  
 **Download:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jwjcnj00rs70qan/%5BGohandesuyo%20%28Inuyama%29%5D%20Soujuku%20Shounen%20%E2%80%93%20Final%20Fantasy%20XV%20dj.rar?dl=0)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. [Final Fantasy XV] one two step up by LEGO! [R18]
> 
> Edit: Changed the format, added blogspot link

**Title:** one two step up  
 **Author:** LEGO! (Nakagawa Waka)  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
 **Pairing:** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Prompto Argentum  
 **Rating:** R18  
 **Pages:** 48

 **Read Online:** [mrm](https://myreadingmanga.info/lego-nakagawa-waka-one-two-step-up-final-fantasy-xv-dj-eng/) [blogspot](https://shigeka.blogspot.com/2019/11/blog-post_94.html)  
 **Download:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/83d93cm9t8rl5af/%5BLEGO%21%20%28Nakagawa%20Waka%29%5D%20one%20two%20step%20up%20%E2%80%93%20Final%20Fantasy%20XV%20dj.rar?dl=0)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. [Final Fantasy XV] my hero by ring [PG13]
> 
> Edit: Changed the format, added blogspot link

**Title:** my hero  
 **Author:** ring (Negi Daku)  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
 **Pairing:** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Prompto Argentum  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Pages:** 102

 **Read Online:** [mrm](https://myreadingmanga.info/ring-negi-daku-my-hero-final-fantasy-xv-dj-eng/) [blogspot](https://shigeka.blogspot.com/2019/11/blog-post_56.html)  
 **Download:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7ln184yx7giofln/%5Bring%20%28Negi%20Daku%29%5D%20my%20hero%20%E2%80%93%20Final%20Fantasy%20XV%20dj.rar?dl=0)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. [Mob Psycho 100] Ritsu no Tanjoubi Present o Kai ni Iku Hanashi by Yoshitaro [PG13]  
> 7\. [Mob Psycho 100] Bedroom de Madowasete by Mibikko [R18]  
> 8\. [Boku no Hero Academia] The Age When They Become Aware of Sex by YAYUN [R18]
> 
> Edit: Changed the format, added blogspot link

**Title:** Ritsu no Tanjoubi Present o Kai ni Iku Hanashi (The Story Where They Went to Buy A Birthday Present for Ritsu)  
**Author:** Yoshitaro (Almendra)  
**Fandom:** Mob Psycho 100  
**Pairing:** -  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Pages:** 28

 **Read Online:** [mrm](https://myreadingmanga.info/almendra-ritsu-no-tanjoubi-present-o-kai-ni-iku-hanashi-mob-psycho-100-dj-eng/) [blogspot](https://shigeka.blogspot.com/2019/11/blog-post_5.html)  
**Download:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1rl0k1ynoii8v7w/%5BAlmendra%5D%20Ritsu%20no%20Tanjoubi%20Present%20o%20Kai%20ni%20Iku%20Hanashi%20-%20Mob%20Psycho%20100%20dj.rar?dl=0)

 **Note:** This is the first doujinshi I've ever translated so I'm warning you: it's bad. There's another version based on my translation with improved editing, typesetting, and grammar. Just click the author tag and you'll find it right away. It has a "Ver. 2" in the title. Kinda miffed whoever did it removed the credits, but it's still better than my version so read that one instead if you can't stand bad translation!

 

**Title:** Bedroom de Madowasete (Seducing Him in the Bedroom)  
**Author:** Mibikko  
**Fandom:** Mob Psycho 100  
**Pairing:** Reigen Arataka/Kageyama Shigeo (Mob)  
**Rating:** R18  
**Pages:** 28

 **Read Online:** [mrm](https://myreadingmanga.info/mibikko-leave-it-in-the-bedroom-mob-psycho-100-dj-eng/) [blogspot](https://shigeka.blogspot.com/2019/11/blog-post_77.html)  
**Download:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/px8ia3t8k832dld/%5BMibikko%5D%20Leave%20it%20in%20the%20Bedroom%20-%20Mob%20Psycho%20100%20dj.rar?dl=0)

 **Note:** No penetration, but Mob's still underage and there's a large age difference so if this rubbed you wrong, don't click. Remember, it's fictional.

 

 

 **Title:** Sei ni Kabin na Otoshigoro (The Age When They Become Aware of Sex)  
**Author:** YAYUN  
**Fandom:** Boku no Hero Academia  
**Pairing:** Todoroki Shouto/Midoriya Izuku  
**Rating:** R18  
**Pages:** 33

 **Read Online:** [mrm](https://myreadingmanga.info/yayun-the-age-when-they-became-aware-of-sex-boku-no-hero-academia-dj-eng/) [blogspot](https://shigeka.blogspot.com/2019/11/blog-post_28.html)  
**Download:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/am1fpi56l964bh9/%5BYAYUN%5D%20The%20Age%20When%20They%20Became%20Aware%20of%20Sex%20-%20Boku%20no%20Hero%20Academia%20dj.rar?dl=0)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. [Persona 5] Sex shinai to Derenai ◯◯◯ by MTG [R18]
> 
> Edit: Changed the format, added blogspot link

**Title:** Sekkusushinaito Derenai ◯◯◯ (You Can't Leave if You Don't Have Sex ◯◯◯)  
 **Author:** MTG (Asahiko)  
 **Fandom:** Persona 5  
 **Pairing:** Protagonist/Akechi Goro  
 **Rating:** R18  
 **Pages:** 49

 **Read Online:** [mrm](https://myreadingmanga.info/mtg-asahiko-you-cant-leave-if-you-dont-have-sex-persona-5-dj-eng/) [blogspot](https://shigeka.blogspot.com/2019/11/blog-post_13.html)  
 **Download:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9m9o66zruu5582i/%5BMTG%20%28ASAHIKO%29%5D%20You%20Can%E2%80%99t%20Leave%20If%20You%20Don%27t%20Have%20Sex%20%E2%80%93%20Persona%205%20dj%20%5BEng%5D.rar?dl=0)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. [Persona 5] Kono Sekai de Kimi to Koishiyou by MTG [R18] (Collaboration with Noutenki Scans)  
> 11\. [Final Fantasy XV] Koisuru Oujisama by Gohandesuyo (Inuyama) [R18]
> 
> Edit: Changed the format, added blogspot link

**Title:** Kono Sekai de Kimi to Koi Shiyou (Falling in Love With You in This World)  
**Author:** MTG (Asahiko)  
**Fandom:** Persona 5  
**Pairing:** Protagonist/Akechi Goro  
**Rating:** R18  
**Pages:** 49

 **Read Online:** [mrm](https://myreadingmanga.info/mtg-asahiko-kono-sekai-de-kimi-to-koishiyou-persona-5-dj-eng/) [Noutenki Scans](https://noutenki-scans.tumblr.com/post/187755299287/kono-sekai-de-kimi-to-koi-shiyou-circle-mtg)

 **Note:** my first collab with an actual scanlation team! If you noticed the cleaning and redraw quality is better than usual, it's because Jun worked on them lol. I had so much fun translating this one. Most fun I have in months, I think! We might work on other P5 ShuAke/AkeShu doujins if we have the opportunity :)  
**Note 2:** If you want to distribute somewhere else or retranslate, please contact [Noutenki Scans](https://noutenki-scans.tumblr.com/)!

 

**Title:** Koisuru Oujisama (A Prince in Love)  
**Author:** Gohandesuyo (Inuyama)  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
**Pairing:** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Prompto Argentum  
**Rating:** R18  
**Pages:** 44

 **Read Online:** [mrm](https://myreadingmanga.info/gohandesuyo-inuyama-koisuru-ouji-sama-final-fantasy-xv-dj-eng/) [blogspot](https://shigeka.blogspot.com/2019/11/blog-post_14.html)  
**Download:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tyxtvuqdozajaso/%5BGohandesuyo%20%28Inuyama%29%5D%20Koisuru%20Ouji-sama%20%E2%80%93%20Final%20Fantasy%20XV%20dj%20%5BEng%5D.rar?dl=0)

 **Note:** [KSillyver](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/231224800) recommended this one to me in the comment but I forgot my pixiv pass for the longest time and then someone upload it to mrm where I can snatch it without logging in lol. [pyurumeng ](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/232214653)also recommended me one that I like so much because of how dumb it is ( ~~the title is omegaverse delusion and everyone there have overactive imagination~~ ), but when I was going to translate it I saw the amount of text on drawing that I have to clean and I just ended up closing my PS without doing anything :')


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. [Final Fantasy XV] Parasite by karedake [R18]  
> 13\. [Persona 5] His and Her Story, From October 28th Until the Day it Ends by Medama [PG13]  
> 14\. [Persona 5] Dream of Butterfly by Medama [R18]  
> 15\. [Persona 5] Wasurenai Hito by Medama [R18] (Collaboration with Noutenki Scans)

**Title:** Parasite  
 **Author:** Karedake (2310)  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
 **Pairing:** Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia  
 **Rating:** R18  
 **Pages:** 34

 **Read Online:** [mrm](https://myreadingmanga.info/karedake-2310-parasite-final-fantasy-xv-dj-eng/) [blogspot](https://shigeka.blogspot.com/2019/11/blog-post_59.html)  
 **Download:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8pxkvyunuipcb3f/%5Bkaredake%20%282310%29%5D%20Parasite%20-%20Final%20Fantasy%20XV%20dj%20%5BEng%5D.rar?dl=0)

 

**Title:** Juugatsu Nijuuhachinichi Kara Owari no Hi Made no Kanojo to Kare no Hanashi (His and Her Story, From October 28th Until the Day it Ends)  
 **Author:** Medamayaki  
 **Fandom:** Persona 5  
 **Pairing:** Protagonist/F!Akechi Goro  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Pages:** 23

 **Read Online:** [blogspot](https://shigeka.blogspot.com/2019/11/blog-post.html)  
 **Download:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mroxjwavqdv9sfv/%5Bmedamayaki%5D%20Juugatsu%20Nijuuhachinichi%20Kara%20Owari%20no%20Hi%20Made%20no%20Kanojo%20to%20Kare%20no%20Hanashi%20-%20Persona%205%20dj%20%5BEng%5D.rar?dl=0)

 

**Title:** Chouchou no Yume (Dream of Butterfly)  
 **Author:** Medamayaki  
 **Fandom:** Persona 5  
 **Pairing:** Protagonist/F!Akechi Goro  
 **Rating:** R18  
 **Pages:** 59

 **Read Online:** [blogspot](https://shigeka.blogspot.com/2019/11/blog-post_7.html)  
 **Download:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9dcb0qoicqrtjpp/%5Bmedamayaki%5D%20Chouchou%20no%20Yume%20-%20Persona%205%20dj%20%5BEng%5D.rar?dl=0)

 **Note:** This is the sequel to [His and Her Story, From October 28th Until the Day it Ends]

 

**Title:** Wasurenai Hito (Unforgettable Person)  
 **Author:** Medamayaki  
 **Fandom:** Persona 5  
 **Pairing:** Protagonist/Akechi Goro  
 **Rating:** R18  
 **Pages:** 52

 **Read Online:** [mrm](https://myreadingmanga.info/eyeball-medamayaki-wasurenai-hito-persona-5-dj-eng/) [Noutenki Scan's tumblr](https://noutenki-scans.tumblr.com/post/189148367397/wasurenai-hito-unforgettable-person-circle) \+ [blogspot](https://noutenkiscans.blogspot.com/2019/11/blog-post.html)  
 **Read Main Story:**[Part 1](https://hikaritranslations.tumblr.com/post/183111986678) [Part 2](https://hikaritranslations.tumblr.com/post/183112067823) [Part 3](https://hikaritranslations.tumblr.com/post/183200435103) [Part 4 ](https://hikaritranslations.tumblr.com/post/183218686303)[Part 5](https://hikaritranslations.tumblr.com/post/183246002988) [Part 6](https://hikaritranslations.tumblr.com/post/183309641533) [Part 7](https://hikaritranslations.tumblr.com/post/183330820293) [Part 8](https://hikaritranslations.tumblr.com/post/183351718403) [Part 9](https://hikaritranslations.tumblr.com/post/183375105408) [Part 10](https://hikaritranslations.tumblr.com/post/183397728081) [Part 11 (End) ](https://hikaritranslations.tumblr.com/post/183397800234)at [Hikari Translations' Tumblr](https://hikaritranslations.tumblr.com/)

 **Note:** 2nd Collaboration with Noutenki Scans! Give them some love!! Please read the main story first or this one won't make much sense. Some of the page orders in the main story is mixed up though. Noutenki Scan's Jun and I are working on another Persona 5 doujinshi, this time an Akechi Goro/Protagonist. It's 160+ pages long so wish us luck :')

 **Note 2:** If you want to post somewhere else or retranslate this, please contact [Noutenki Scans](https://noutenki-scans.tumblr.com/)!

 **Note 3:** Even if you don't like genderswap please give Medama's His and Her Story + Dream of Butterfly a chance they're really good I promise!! Wasurenai Hito is normal and not genderswap.

**Author's Note:**

> It's okay to reupload these elsewhere, just keep the credit pages!


End file.
